freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:DiegoFire Network/Quick Recap (Diciembre)
center|300px ¡Hola a todos! Si, es bastante raro que utilice un Blog de esta manera, pero tampoco es que vaya a utilizar un Foro para mencionar lo que quiero decirles. Antes de continuar, ¡felicidades a Víctor por su cargo de Administrador! Estoy bastante feliz por el (aunque, en mi opinión, hubiera preferido que decidiera por el cargo de Vigilante, pero allá el), y quiero ver cómo le va con el cargo. No es tarea fácil, pero se que puede con ello. Anyways, back to the topic. Muchas cosas han pasado en estos pocos meses para la franquicia; la salida de FNaF VR y AR (las 2 fueron increíbles entregas, y disfruté mucho probarlas), nueva serie de libros anunciadas, un juego para caridad (no me encantó el juego como tal, pero el propósito me tocó el alma), ¡y un nuevo juego de Steel Wool para el 2020! Si nunca me ha gustado el juego, debo admitir que los trabajos más recientes han causado grandes experiencias que difícilmente podré olvidar. Pero tal como hay proyectos por parte de Scott y Steel Wool, también los hay para la Wiki. Agradezco de todo corazón a los nuevos usuarios que se han unido a editar los artículos a arreglar información, e incluso crear nuevos artículos, y es una área que se que no es fácil de cumplir y dar su granito de arena. En parte, quiero comunicarles proyectos y futuras acciones que quiero realizar, para que no les caiga de sorpresa (; *'Artículos relacionados con FNaF AR, VR y FiS2': Está va a ser una gran labor, más en cuanto a AR y FiS2. Ya tengo realizado el “esqueleto” de los artículos faltantes del Curse of Dreadbear, pero faltan los comportamientos de los animatrónicos en sus respectivos artículos. Va a tomar mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, pero para finales de Enero espero tener mínimo los artículos de Curse of Dreadbear hechos. *'Actualizar Animatrónicos': Si, esto no será fácil. Con los animatrónicos actualizados desde FFPS en varias secciones, y en la principal desde Sister Location, la tarea se complica mucho más. Éste será después de Navidad. *'¡Más eventos!': Como pudieron saber, el anterior evento fue una pequeña entrevista hacia los miembros de la Administración, pero éste tomó lugar en Discusiones. ¡Espero que a la próxima se pueda en el Foro, y en tiempo real! Consecutivamente, habrán más en Discusiones y se harán reportes de los resultados de tales eventos en el Foro de Eventos y Recreativos; si es que la actividad lo permite, claro. En cuanto a los Usuarios Del Mes, sigo un tanto preocupado por la actividad, pero en algún momento del 2020 los aplicaré. *'Una pequeña reducción de actividad': Supongo que ya es oficial, y seguro de avisar. Recientemente he tenido que ir al médico, y me diagnosticaron con Depresión Psicótica. De vez en cuando voy a tener que ir al médico y estar fuera de Fandom, pero no va a ser algo que me aleje de Fandom... o al menos eso espero ^^’ (Aparte, acabo de obtener Subnautica... you know what that means) ¡Y eso fue parte de lo que tengo que mencionar! Obviamente tengo otras cosas planeadas, pero prefiero mantenerlos en secreto (; Gracias por leer, ¡y los veo luego! Categoría:Entradas